


Warm Hearts

by BandsAnime



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akira's concerned, Arima's also rooting for everyone to find happiness, Arima's amused, Eto and Tatara are lowkey evil, Eto and Tatara are the kings at bullshit, Houji's concerned but endeared, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Some Plot, Takizawa's trying his best, Valentine's Day fic except it's 8 days late, houjizawa, rated for some gore, rated for some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Eto and Tatara teach Takizawa a lesson that ends disastrously, depending on who you ask of course.





	Warm Hearts

“What?” Takizawa asked, surprised.  
“Ghouls give romantic interests human hearts for Valentine’s Day.” Tatara told him seriously. “Some of the cannibals use Ghoul hearts, of course.”  
“That’s… weird.” He decided.  
Eto shrugged. “Not really. It’s just one way to show affection.”  
He nodded. “Okay…?”  
She smiled wistfully. “I remember the first time I gave my significant other a heart.”  
Tatara seemed to scowl. “Good for you. Some of us can’t get a date.”  
Takizawa blinked. “Why… Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because Valentine’s Day is in two days and we thought we’d educate you.” Tatara deadpanned.

He nodded slowly, not wanting to argue. There wasn’t any point to the information. It wasn’t like he could go up to the person he was interested in and present them with a heart.

Right?

 

 

“So Valentine’s Day is coming up.” Arima said out of nowhere.

Houji watched as Akira jumped, surprisingly.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” She asked.  
“The Void.” He deadpanned then smiled. “Anyone have any plans for this year?”  
“No.” Houji and Akira answered simultaneously.  
Arima scowled, looking a bit like a petulant child. “Why does no one single here ever have plans?”  
“Because they’re single.” Sasaki smiled, joining them.  
“Valentine’s Day is the perfect time to change that!” Arima exclaimed.  
“No thanks.” Houji said.  
“Yeah.” Akira agreed. “Why would I set myself up for nothing but heartbreak and disappointment when I can eat ramen and dance to salsa music?”

Arima sighed and Houji rolled his eyes fondly.

“Not all of us are into romance.” He reminded him.  
Arima sniffed. “You guys are just being sad and pathetic. Especially you, Kousuke.”  
“Fight me, Kishou.” He replied.  
Sasaki frowned. “No violence please.”

 

 

Takizawa hummed as he carefully pulled open the Ghoul’s chest, ignoring the struggles. It was Valentine’s Day and he wanted to get the required item fresh and from a source that wouldn’t have the one he was interested in screaming at him in either alarm or horror.

Hopefully.

He shook his head and pried the ribs out of the way. It was going to be a good night, he reckoned. Tatara or Eto would probably kill him later for daring to go so close to the CCG but he could care less about that. At least he’d be dead then.

Picking up the knife he’d stolen during the auction, he carefully cut the valves to the heart and removed it gently.

“That was surprisingly easy.” Takizawa mused then blinked. “Oh, he’s dead. Whoops.”

Shrugging to himself, he stood and began to head to his destination. Thankfully, it was later due to the person’s schedule so there weren’t so many people about to question the blood of his odd appearance. Nonetheless, he stuck to the alleys as much as possible.

It was a quick ten minute walk to the CCG’s little headquarters then a matter of waiting. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long as Houji and the others exited the building a few moments later.

He blinked. This would be weird with so many of them present. He shrugged after a moment. No matter.

“I smell blood.” Sasaki declared suddenly.

Takizawa left the alley and began walking over to the group. The first to notice him was Suzuya who waved enthusiastically, incidentally alerting the others. He ignored the stares and stopped before Houji.

He held the heart out, smiling. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
Houji stared. “… What?”

He faltered slightly. Right. Houji was human. He noticed that Mado looked some weird combination of horrified and concerned but ignored it. Sasaki looked genuinely confused and Suzuya had this mad grin on his face.

Arima began to laugh after a few moments and he could hear Eto and Tatara’s familiar laughter in the distance, confirming his suspicions. So they had been following him. Oh well.

“Aren’t you going to say anything else?!” Juuzou exclaimed. “I swear I’ll take him if you don’t!”  
Houji swallowed. “Uh… thanks?”

He took it tentatively, not grimacing. It was still warm.

“This isn’t human, is it?” He asked.  
Takizawa shook his head. “Ghoul.”  
“Oh thank God.” His former superior muttered.  
“What the fuck?” Akira whispered after a moment.  
“Oh, fuck you.” Takizawa scowled.  
Sasaki put a hand on Arima’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Arima continued to wheeze, much to Takizawa’s confusion. A hand appeared on his shoulder and he elbowed them viciously. Tatara grunted, removing the hand.

“Rude.” The man grumbled.  
“Why are you following me?” Takizawa asked, annoyed.  
“Because Owl and I are looking for amusement.” Tatara deadpanned. “Also, we lied to you and I nearly died of laughter as a result.”  
“Huh?” He asked.  
“It is generally not a good idea to give someone a human or Ghoul heart.” Tatara continued. “Of course, some weirdos do find it romantic but eh.”

He paled. Oh fuck. He felt his cheeks warm after a moment and went to kick Tatara only to stop.

Houji had thrown the heart at Tatara’s face, getting blood all over it and in the man’s hair.

Arima’s snorts increased and he could hear Eto’s cackling even louder than before. He stared at Houji who smiled and walked forward, grabbing one ofthe loose sleeves of Tatara’s coat and wiping the blood off his hands with it.

“You’re a dick.” Houji informed the Ghoul cheerfully.  
“I’m going to allow this but only because I know it would be a bad idea to start a fight right now.” Tatara said slowly.

Houji stepped away from the Ghoul. Takizawa frowned, confused. What did any of this mean?

“Takizawa.” His former superior said.  
He almost jumped. “Yes?”  
Houji’s smile got a bit bigger. “Thank you, really… Happy Valentine’s Day.”

He stared, shocked. This was a good sign. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully.

“I’m taking him and not returning him.” Houji declared suddenly, looking at Tatara.  
Tatara snorted. “Don’t look at me. I don’t control him. Usually… Okay, I have control once a fortnight when Owl’s off doing whatever it is they do but I technically don’t –“  
“Wonderful.” Houji interrupted, grabbing Takizawa’s hand and pulling him away. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  
“Bye?” Sasaki said, sounding more like he was questioning everything.

Takizawa obediently followed Houji further away from them.

“Where are we going?” He asked.  
“I have no fucking clue.” Houji confessed.


End file.
